Tohrus' Vampire
by HaruhiandHikaru
Summary: tohru takes a trip to her mothers' grave and guess who she meets there? Kaname Kuran?
1. Chapter 1

_**I would just like to say that to my dismay I do not own any of these characters and that I hope you enjoy the story anyway.**_

Tohrus' Vampire

Chapter One

It was a night like any other night in Shigure Sohmas' household. Tohru Honda had just gotten done with dinner and they were sitting down to eat.

Tohru was a young girl of about the age of 16. She had brown hair and eyes the color of melted dark chocolate.

She had a pert little nose and her eyes were slanted upward at the outer corners, shaped like almonds. She had sharp cheekbones and a mouth the color of light pink roses, with the cutest little bow in the upper lip.

"So, what are you going to do tomorrow?" Kyo asked Tohru.

"Oh I think that I will just go and visit moms' grave." Tohru responded. "Maybe just talk to her and say hi."

"Do you want to have some company Honda- san?" Yuki asked. He sounded concerned.

"No, I just want to spend some alone time with her before school starts again."

"Oh, okay, just so you are okay then we have no need to worry." Yuki said.

Tohru was wondering why they would be worried about her. Putting it off to them just trying to be nice, they finisher their meal in silence. After they had finished supper, Tohru did the dishes and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning Tohru woke up and looked over at her alarm clock. It hadn't even gone off and she had over slept. She scrambled out of bed and rushed through her morning shower.

Then she hurriedly dried off and got dressed and raced down stairs to hurry and make breakfast for everyone. What she saw when she got there and opened the door to the kitchen stunned her.

Kyo was standing at the stove cooking the breakfast himself!

"Kyo- kun, what are you doing?" A very surprised Tohru asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I am making breakfast because you were still sleeping." Kyo replied.

Tohru was still standing there gaping at him.

"I didn't know that you could cook." Tohru said. "Wow, it smells sooo good Kyo- kun. How do you know how to cook?" Tohru asked.

"Shishou was terrible at cooking so I did it most of the time." Kyo replied. "Go sit down and wait for just a minute. Breakfast is almost done and the table is set already. It is the least I can do for you today. Don't want you to work too hard and be too tired to see your mom."

"Okay, but only if you want me to." Tohru said and headed off to the table.

Shigure and Yuki were already there.

"Are you ok Honda- san?" Yuki asked.

"Yes. Perfectly fine. I just didn't sleep well last night. Dreams about mom. Y'know?" Tohru replied. "Don't worry about me."

"Well, my little flower, why wouldn't we worry about you. You are part of this family after all." Shigure said. "You do know we all love you, right?"

"No, actually I didn't. Well anyways I do feel like I am a part of this family. I just never knew you guys felt that way too."

"Mmwwaaahahaha!" Shigure gave a creepy laugh. "Come here my little flower and let me sho-." Yuki hit him so hard on the back of the head that he passed out.

"Don't mind him Miss Honda. Just enjoy your food." Yuki said. "Oh, wait. Where is that stupid cat with the food already?"

Just then, said stupid cat came bursting through the door to the kitchen. "Shut up y'damn rat! It's right here."

Kyo put down the food and Tohru served them up portions of the breakfast. They ate and Tohru listened to Yuki and Kyo fighting.

_**Hey people. I just wanted to say that I've gotten so many reviews and all of them make me extremely happy. I know this is kinda late, but I just couldn't handle the way my story looked when I put it on this site. So, me being the evil genius that I am, I am editing all the chapters for this story and Kagome Is A Kitsune Vessel? **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Hi mom. Haven't seen you for a while now. I am doing fine, how 'bout you?" There were no answers from Tohrus' mom. Of course Tohru was at her mothers' grave at the temple.

"I haven't come to talk to you for a while now so I was wondering if you were getting lonely or not." Tohru said to the silence that greeted her. "I am so happy to be living with the Sohmas."

Tohru sighed. To tell the truth, she usually felt very lonely coming home and not hearing her moms' voice telling her `welcome home honey`!

Not feeling her mother glomping onto her back when her mom gets home at the same time she does. It was sad without her mother around, but she had wonderful friends that are always there for her and always trying to cheer her up.

That was a very nice feeling to have every day.

Tohru sighed again and began to unpack the picnic that she had packed to eat at the temple. Ugh… she had made way—y to much food. She was getting so used to having people with her everywhere.

Now she really wished that she had invited Yuki, Kyo, Hana and Uo- chan with her. She started to eat her food I silence.

She thought the temple was kinda homey. Not that any temple could actually be like a home. It was just small, that's all.

And she thought her mom might like that feeling. Plus it was also where Tohrus' father was buried too. She thought her mother might like to be with her dad.

Suddenly she heard a step behind her. She turned around and there was a man there. He had brown eyes, brown hair and skin the color of freshly fallen snow.

"I am sorry if I startled you." He said. "I just heard you talking and was relieved that I wasn't the only one here."

He stood there with the sakura trees that grew at the temple framing him, making him look even more beautiful. The sunlight that shone reflecting off of him, making him look like he was glowing.

"Oh! No you are not the one at fault here. I thought I was the only one at the temple today!" Tohru said to the man. "God," She thought, "he is so beautiful!"

He smirked at her as if he had actually heard her say that out loud. "My name is Kaname Kuran. I was visiting my dead mother and father back that way."

He pointed to somewhere behind him to two graves just a couple rows down from her own mothers' grave.

"Oh. How long have they been gone?" Tohru asked the man named Kaname Kuran.

"They have been dead for about 10 years now. I was 6 when they died." He replied, amused at the question.

"I am sorry, but why do you sound amused at the question?" Tohru asked. "It all just seems so funny now that I think back on it. My uncle was the one who murdered them." Kaname replied.

"This girl is quite amusing herself. I wonder what her name is. Her blood smells good." He thought.

Meanwhile Tohru just gaped at him. "How can he think that is funny? That is just horrible." She was thinking.

"So, what is your name? I can't just go around calling "hey you!" whenever and if ever I see you again."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Tohru Honda. Nice to meet you." Tohru said. She was so embarrassed. What must he think of her?

"Hello Tohru Honda. Um… it looks like your food is getting cold. Why are you eating at your moms' grave?" Kaname asked. "That is so weird. Hmm, but I guess a lot less weirder that me being a vampire." He thought.

"Oh, well, mom always liked a homey atmosphere. So me and my friends thought that she might like to have a meal together every once in a while. But today it's just me here and I just wanted to be alone with her for awhile. But now I am feeling quite lonely without all the noise around me." Tohru said sadly.

"Plus I made too much food for just me to eat. I'm just too used to cooking for a ton of people instead of just one person. Me." She continued.

"Hmm…," Kaname thought, "this could work in my favor."

"You know, I'm here alone as well, and your food does smell delicious. Hmm—m I can't think of the last time I have had a home cooked meal." He said. "And you have cooked too much food for yourself."

Tohru just stared at him for a moment. She looked a little dazed. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Sorry, yeah, umm… will you please join me for this meal?" Tohru asked. "Yes, I will, thank you." Kaname replied.

"So, how old are you Tohru Honda?" Kaname asked. "I am 16year old." Tohru replied. "How about you? How old are you?"

"I am also 16 years old." Kaname replied. "She is the same age as me. Just perfect for my plan." Kaname thought to himself. "Now all I have to do is get her talking about herself."

"So Tohru, tell me about yourself."

"What is there to tell?" Tohru said. "My dad died when I was 5 and I mostly cared for myself. Then just last year today, my mom died in a car accident.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I only wanted to get to know you." Kaname said.

"No, Mr. Kuran— "Please call me Kaname- kun." "Okay, Kaname- kun. Like I was saying before, it is my fault. I didn't mean to get all emotional on you like that. I just don't like talking about myself that much."

"Okay. Will it be okay to ask you about your hobbies?"

_**Hey. I would just like to say thank you for all the support my reviewers have given me on my story and that I hope you will continue to read it. It may take a while to post more than I have so far but I usually have to write up the next two chapters to a story before I can update. Lots of editing on my end. Thank you for reading and please continue to enjoy the story. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Just then they heard steps behind them. They turned around while eating. Tohru jumped up smiling at the two boys standing there glaring at both him and the food.

Tohru was so surprised and happy that Kyo- kun and Sohma- kun were there.

"Kyo- kun! Sohma- kun! What are you two doing here?" Tohru asked.

"Well, Tohru. We were worried about you so we came to make sure you were okay." Kyo said. Inside he was seething.

"Exactly who is this guy Tohru is with? No mind eating with a total stranger." Thought Kyo. Coincidently Yuki was thinking the same exact thing.

"Honda- san, who is that guy you are with? I don't think I've seen him around before." Asked Yuki.

"Yeah! Who is he and why is he eating your food in front of your mothers' grave?" Kyo put in.

"They sure sound mad. I wonder why." Thought Tohru. "Oh! Yeah, this is Kaname Kuran- sama. We just met and I made too much food so I invited him to join me.

Do you want to say hi to mom and eat something too Kyo- kun and Sohma- kun?" Asked Tohru.

"Okay. But just so you know, there are perverts even at temples Honda- san." Replied Yuki. "Man, what was she thinking, inviting someone she just met to eat with her." He thought.

"Sure, sure. Just so you know you can tell us anything. We will protect you." The boy named Kyo said. He was still glancing at the boy named Kaname Kuran.

"Tohru. Will you mind introducing me to your friends?" Asked Kaname. "For I would truly like to know who they are." Kaname continued.

"Why are these two so protective of Tohru Honda?" Kaname thought.

"Hey! Don't get so informal with her. You don't even know her." Kyo and Yuki yelled in unison.

"Kyo- kun! Sohma- kun! Quit being so rude to Kaname- sama!" Tohru yelled at them. "I am so sorry Kaname- sama. They are usually really nice (especially Sohma- kun)." Tohru said, apologizing.

"No need to apologize. I was being informal with you." Kaname said calmly. "But besides that. Can I please know your names?" This was asked directly to the two boys.

"Yes. I am Yuki Sohma." Yuki, the silver haired one said, introducing himself. He nudged the orange haired boy next to him.

"Oh, yes. I am Kyo Sohma." The orange haired one with the red eyes said, still glaring at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Well now Kyo- kun, Sohma- kun, shall we all eat before the food gets completely cold?" Tohru stately asks.

"Yes. Shall we?" Said Kaname.

They sat down and Tohru served the two new comers. They were eating in a tense silence. "Okay." Thought Kyo. "this is a bit weird. We never eat in silence and we never see Tohru with guys other than the Sohmas."

Yuki was looking at him rudely. "What do you want you damn rat? Why you looking at me that way?" Kyo yelled at him. "Common let's fight. I _will _beat you this time."

Yuki only looked at him and shook his head with a smirk on his face. "You could never beat me in a million years stupid cat." Yuki laughed at Kyo. Kyo turned red with embarrassed rage.

"How dare Yuki humiliate him in front of Tohru and some guy they didn't even know." He thought.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and leave before your stupidity rubs off on us." Yuki continued

"Are they always like this Tohru? Do they always fight like imbeciles?" Kaname asked, not even taking care to be quiet. "Oh, don't worry; they do this all the time. Kyo- kun will challenge Sohma- kun to a fight, then they fight then Sohma- kun will win!" Tohru replied.

"Well, he won't win this time!" Kyo yelled at Tohru. He had heard what she had said and got mad. "Why did she say that?" Kyo thought to himself.

Yuki had heard it too, but he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of a stranger. So he just decided to remain cold.

Meanwhile when Tohru was eating, she had gotten some rice on her face without realizing it. She was too busy smiling and laughing with that man named Kaname. Yuki thought that he was actually getting jealous.

Suddenly Tohru saw Kaname move out of the corner of her eye. He leaned toward her and licked the piece of rice off of the corner of her mouth.

"What are you doing Kaname- sama?" Tohru exclaimed. "Why did you just lick my face?" She continued, blushing a deep crimson red. Kaname chuckled.

"I licked your face because you had a piece of rice on the corner of your beautiful luscious mouth. I just couldn't resist." Kaname said with a knowing smile on his face.

Both Yuki and Kyo had heard the comment over the sound of their fighting. They looked at each other and nodded. They turned back and started towards the two who were on their own eating and talking.

They were back to normal. "Honda- san, are you okay? He didn't do anything perverted to you, did he?" Yuki said. "Yeah! Is this guy doing anything wrong?" Kyo started. Tohru just blinked at them, confused.

Kaname smirked and said, "Now why would I do something like that boys? I was just being nice."

"Yeah. Riiiight. Sure you were." Kyo said. "Let's go home Honda- san. It's getting late and Shigure will worry." Yuki said.

"Oh, okay. I am sorry Kaname- sama, but I have to go home and then I have to go to work."

"Okay Tohru. I will see you some other time." Kaname said and he left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Tohru looked at the two boys like they had suddenly grown two heads. "Why are you getting so upset? That guy was nothing but a player. You deserve better than that!" Kyo shouted at her.

Tohru just looked at them and walked away. "Uhm Honda- san, you're going the wrong way." Yukis' voice said from behind her. Tohru stopped, turned around and, without looking at them, headed in the opposite direction.

"Jeez Tohru! You're still going the wrong way." Kyo said to her.

Both boys walked up behind her and led her in the correct direction, even if it was in silence. None of them realized they were being watched from the shadows by a pair of purple eyes ringed in red.

Kaname stood there watching the trio disappear into the distance. Then he turned to the person in the shadows with the red rimmed purple eyes. "Zero. What are you doing here?" Kaname asked in a demanding voice. "Why did you approach that girl Kaname?" Zero shot back.

"Not that it's any concern of yours Zero, but that girl has a name and her name is Tohru. Also, the fact that she interests me is what drove me to approach her. She's not like other human girls." Kaname explained with a sharp voice.

"How can she not be like other humans? She smells like a human, looks like a human, she _is_ a _human_!" Zero said back to him.

He couldn't understand why Kaname was being so difficult. "Wait, you're always difficult." He said out loud. Kaname just smirked at him.

"Maybe you should run along now and go find Yuki. I'm sure she'll be happier to see you." Kaname told him.

"Well. Y'see. Heh. Yuki broke up with me yesterday and said she never wanted to see me again. The bitch." Zero ranted. He had given Yuki everything, and she'd just thrown it right back in his face.

"Then she had the nerve to show back up at my place yesterday- the same day she broke up with me- and beg me to get back together with her. I said no way. That it wasn't going to happen."

'She had broken his heart one time already. He wasn't going to let her do it a second time.' He thought.

"Well, just try not to bite the girl and I'll leave you alone. Okay?" Zero said. Kaname just scoffed at him. "You wouldn't be able to stop me even if I did. Plus, I wouldn't just leave her to turn level E." Kaname replied.

They ended up eating dinner together and killed a level E. then they talked some more and parted ways. Both were thinking along the same lines.

"I wonder what's in store for me tomorrow. Probably more trouble." While they were both hoping to see the kind, brown haired girl again.

_**Sorry for the long wait. I just got my internet back and then I lost all my rough drafts for my story. I can't write anything without a rough draft. I just started to write my rough draft for chapter seven so it will be a couple of days until the next update. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

When Tohru and the boys got home, she silently took off her shoes and went to the kitchen to start dinner.

Kyo and Yuki looked at each other and then silently walked to the entryway of the room.

"Tohru? Are you still mad at us? We're just trying to look out for you. And that boy was strange. We didn't mean to make you upset at us. Will you at least tell us what we said so that we could apologize?" Yuki asked her.

"… … … … I'm not mad anymore. I was just thinking about all the stuff that went on today. I try to look out for myself and be strong, but sometimes it doesn't always work out that way. I just don't want to make others suffer with me because they shouldn't have to deal with my emotions and problems and their own as well." Tohru answered him.

Really on the inside she was screaming.

Why couldn't she just _wake up _and tell her mom to _come home_ safe?

Why did _that_ person in _that_ car have to be there at the exact same time her mom was there on _that_ street?

All she could think about is what it would be like if her mom and papa had still been alive.

Would she and the Sohma's still have eventually become friends?

Tohru somehow doubted that.

She didn't even know the answer, but she knows that if she hadn't been camping out and gotten a fever on their land, Shigure and the others would have more than likely ignored her.

"I'm going to make dinner now. Is there anything in particular that you would like?" She asked them.

They both pondered for a minute then Yuki said Strawberry salad and Kyo said FISH!

Tohru finally laughed and they both smiled at her.

"Y'know… you can still hang out with him if you want to, but can you please have one or both of us with you when you do? At least at first, I mean. Just so we can know that you are safe with him?" Kyo tentatively asked her.

Tohru smiled gently at them both and then nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay Kyo. I will. I don't want you to worry too much about me. I will tell you if he wants me to meet him and ask him if it's okay if one of you joins. If he doesn't like it I will decline his invitation." She stated firmly.

Kyo and Yuki were in perfect agreement with each other for the first time in both of their small lives.

They just hoped that this _Kaname _person didn't hurt _their_ precious Tohru.

They would keep a close eye on this person and any more that turn up around her.

The two boys would literally do anything for Tohru and no one was going to get in between them and hurt her.

"Dinner will be done in a little while so go sit down and I will call you when it's time to set the table. Okay?" Tohru told them and then got to work.

"Hai!" they both said simultaneously and left the kitchen to go relax and work on any schoolwork they had left.

ββββ

Time Skip Because I Want To!

It was dinnertime and almost everyone was there and ready to eat.

All except for Shigure as he had been late for a deadline AGAIN and his manager was not with him in his office watching him like a hawk to make sure he got everything done by the new deadline.

Tohru, Kyo and Yuki were eating and taking about things pleasant.

Nobody really wanted to bring up today.

When they were done eating, Tohru packed away the extra for Shigure when he was allowed to eat and did all the dishes.

Then she went to her room and did any work that she had missed doing so that she could turn it in to school on time.

She also did the next day's work as well because she was scheduled to work until late and would have no time to do it.

Then she took her bath after Kyo and Yuki were done with the washroom and changed into her nightclothes to go to bed.

She went over to her bedroom window and looked out over the forest for a moment, contemplating the new friend she hopes she had made and the surely uneventful week to come.

She turned from the window and approached the bed and got into it.

She turned out the light, turned to face the wall and fell asleep into wonderful dreams full of some mystery person.

She thought she knew him from somewhere.

He had silver hair and piercings in his ears.

She also had a feeling that she would be meeting him again… very soon.

This person was from her forgotten past.

One that even she didn't know she had.

Little did she know that the next week of her life was going to be far from uneventful.

Little did she know that she would meet that mystery person a lot sooner than she even thought.

**AN!**

**Dear readers! I AM SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY! I had no idea that it would take me THIS LONG to update THIS story.**

**I tried, I really did, but nothing would come to me whenever I sat down and told myself to just do it and get it over with.**

**BUT! **

**This time I did it. **

**YAY! **

**So I honestly hope you enjoy. It WILL pick up again in the next few chapters.**

**I'm going to be putting another poll up on my profile so go check it out.**

**It's about another story of mine and I hope to get as many votes as I can.**

**Thank you all for sticking with me for so long even though I never really am consistent with my updating.**

**I'M SO SORRY!**

**But I will try harder from now on.**

**Sorry for the long authoresses' note, but I had to get all this out. **


	8. Poll Results

**Hey readers! Here are the results to the poll that I posted.**

**Poll Result**

**Which character should Tohru be paired with?**

**1 Kaname **

**7 » 24%**

**2 Kyo **

**6 » 20%**

**3 Hatsuharu **

**5 » 17%**

**4 Yuki **

**4 » 13%**

**5 Zero **

**3 » 10%**

**6 Shigure **

**1 » 3%**

**7 Ayame **

**1 » 3%**

**8 Hatori **

**1 » 3%**

**9 Momiji **

**1 » 3%**

**So this means that the character that is paired with Tohru would have to be… Kaname! More chapters will hopefully posted soon. I love all of my readers and hope that you all continue to support me. **


End file.
